Séparation
by Asrial
Summary: une situation tout à fait cocasse pour Saga et ses frères se solde par l'une des plus grande réalisation de Kanon. et l'une de ses plus grande douleur


Séparation

Mu observait Saga avec attention.

Comme souvent le soir, il le voyait se frotter les yeux, plisser les paupières et éloigner un peu plus son livre de son visage. Les yeux du gémeau étaient rouges et presque larmoyant.

Au début, Mu avait mit cela sur le compte des mauvaises chandelles qu'ils avaient eut pendant quelques semaines jusqu'à ce que l'électricité soit enfin tirée dans chaque temple.

A présent qu'ils avaient toute la lumière qu'il leur fallait, il lui fallait trouver une autre raison aux migraines récurrentes de son compagnon.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas.

Il se décida d'en parler le lendemain à quelqu'un qui pourrait Savoir.

Et puis, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter, Kanon aussi observait son jumeau avec angoisse, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne tombe malade.

Lui n'avait jamais des yeux de lapin myxomatosé !

#####

Camus releva le nez de la chemise de Milo qu'il reprisait.

De l'avis de tous les chevaliers, Camus était la parfaite femme au foyer.

La comparaison ne dérangeait pas plus que ca le Verseau. Après tout, il s'occupait de toute l'intendance des temples, il faisait la cuisine, reprisait le linge de son amant et était la plus part du temps offerts aux désirs de Milo. Sans compte qu'il était l'un des meilleurs professeurs du Sanctuaire.

Alors être traité de 'maman' ou de 'femme au foyer' n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire.

"- Tu dis qu'il à mal aux yeux et mal à la tête le soir quand il lit trop ? Il doit juste avoir besoin de lunettes, c'est tout."

Camus coupa le fil entre ses dents, reprit une aiguillée puis reprisa un autre accroc sur la chemise.

"- Des lunettes ? Mais… les chevaliers sont sensés être physiquement parfait ! Il ne peut pas avoir besoin de lunettes !"

Le verseau eut un sourire en coin.

"- Mu, Saga à presque trente cinq ans, il passe son temps à lire sous une mauvaise lumière et comme nous tous il s'est prit de monstrueux coups à la tête. Qu'il ai besoin de lunettes n'a rien d'étonnant. J'en porte aussi pour lire tu sais. Tout comme ton maitre, Deathmask et Milo. "

Le bélier resta un peu surpris. Son maitre aussi portait des lunettes ? Mais…. Aucun Atlante n'avait jamais eut de problèmes de vue et…

"- Et il faut y faire quoi ?"

"- Et bien lui prendre rendez vous chez un ophtalmo pour qu'il lui prescrive des lunettes…

"- Ho….

##########

Saga avait ronchonné.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir un médecin ! Il allait très bien, merci beaucoup.

Mu avait levé les yeux au ciel mais maintenu son ordre.

Le gémeau avait ronchonné d'autant plus fort mais obéit.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'ils étaient là tous les trois, Saga, Mu et Kanon, dans la salle d'attente d'un ophtalmo d'Athènes.

Camus avait rassuré Mu.

L'examen était rapide, indolore et totalement sans conséquence.

C'est donc un peu inquiet mais quand même pas trop que Saga se retrouva assis devant une table tournante pendant que Mu et Kanon s'installaient devant le bureau de l'ophtalmo.

Si Mu semblait tout à fait calme, une grande angoisse brillait dans les yeux de Kanon.  
>Cela rassura Saga.<p>

Son frère et lui étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde !

"- Posez votre menton dans la mentonnière et votre front contre la barre…"

Saga obéit.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'une forte lumière lui brula l'œil.

"- Détendez vous !... Regardez à droite….. En bas… a gauche…. En haut….." La colonne de lumière se déplaça sur son autre œil. " Regardez à droite….. En bas… à gauche…. En haut… Reculez-vous."

Saga obéit, de plus en plus inquiet.  
>La table tourna jusqu'à une autre machine. Saga s'y appuya encore.<p>

"- Fixez l'étoile…."

D'abord floue, elle finit par devenir nette.

"- Fixez le ballon."

Pareil.

"- Ne bougez pas…"

Saga fit un bond sur sa chaise lorsqu'une brusque bouffée d'air lui éclata dans l'œil.

"- Ne bougez pas pendant que je prendre votre tension oculaire."

Saga se remit en place. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant.

Il fallut plus d'une douzaine d'essais pour que l'ophtalmo puisse prendre sa tension.

Enfin, saga se trouva le nez chaussé d'une paire de lunettes bizarres.

"- Lisez les lettres."

Saga obéit jusqu'aux plus petites.

"- Bon…"

Une plaquette de lecture lui fut mise dans les mains.

"- Lisez…"

Saga repoussa la tablette pour lire.

"- hum… je vois…"

L'ophtalmo rajouta des optiques sur les lunettes jusqu'à ce que Saga puisse lire avec confort.

"- Alors ?"

"- C'est parfait !"

L'ophtalmo libéra Saga qui souleva Mu de son siège pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

"- Je vous fait une ordonnance. Vous êtes presbyte. C'est-à-dire que vous avez du mal à focaliser votre vision pour voir de prêt. Ce n'est rien du tout mais des lunettes vous aideront. Avec, vous ne devriez plus avoir de migraines."

Content, Saga paya la consultation avec la carte de crédit du Sanctuaire puis prit l'ordonnance.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent chez un opticien pour commander les lunettes.  
>Saga choisit une monture discrète en métal.<br>Les lunettes étant très simple, ils n'avaient d'une petite heure a attendre pour les avoir, juste le temps d'aller déjeuner.

Du coin de l'œil, Mu surveillait Kanon.

Du moment où l'ophtalmo avait rendu son verdict, le cadet des gémeaux s'était renfrogné.

A présent, c'était une intense tristesse qu'il voyait dans les yeux de l'ancien marinas.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Saga était soulagé que l'examen soit finit et ces simples lunettes juste pour lire ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ca.

Kanon détourna les yeux lorsque Mu l'interrogea du regard.

Il attendit même dehors lorsque son frère retourna chercher ses lunettes, prenant excuse de trouver du thé pour Shion.

Une fois rentrés au Sanctuaire, le soleil tombé et le diner enfuit, Saga s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, ses lunettes neuves sur le nez. 

"- Salut…"

"- Aioros ?"

"- On vient voir ta belle tête de prof de math…"

Saga pouffa.

C'est vrai qu'avec ses lunettes….

Sans vraiment de surprise, tous les chevaliers d'or passèrent, les uns après les autres.

Le gémeau réalisait qu'il entrait de plein pied dans une sous confrérie, celle des lunetteux.

Il fallait être digne avec ca sur le nez maintenant !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
>Au moins pouvaient-ils juste lire correctement.<p>

C'est un Saga hilare qui referma la porte de sa maison sur le dernier de ses frères.

Bande d'abrutis.

Il rangea son livre qu'il avait à peine ouvert puis alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il releva le nez, il se figea.  
>Il se voyait dans le miroir, ses lunettes sur le nez, vieillit par les verres en demi lune, plus respectable presque… Mais c'était surtout Kanon qu'il voyait près de lui, juste derrière son épaule.<p>

Le regard triste, Kanon le fixait doucement.

Les mains de Saga se mirent à trembler.

Kanon détourna les yeux.

"- Bonne nuit, Saga…."

L'ainé des jumeaux ne dit rien.  
>Il n'avait pas eut droit au traditionnel "Bonne nuit mon jumeau".<p>

Saga ferma les yeux.  
>Ces lunettes n'étaient que le signe visible de l'éloignement qu'ils subissaient depuis des années.<br>Si enfant ils avaient pu sans peine se faire passer l'un pour l'autre, à présent, ils n'étaient plus que des frères…. Issus ensemble du même ventre mais….

"- Bonne nuit, Kanon…"

Plus vraiment identique, plus vraiment des jumeaux…. 


End file.
